


Choice Millionaire

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Brainwashing, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: One moment he was with his friends, talking and laughing. The other moment he was blindfolded, handcuffed and thrown into a truck.





	1. The first act

**Author's Note:**

> This us a 10 chapter long fic! To give myself some challenge, every part will be 100 words :D

It happened so fast. There was nothing he could do about it. One moment he was with his friends, talking and laughing. The other moment he was blindfolded, handcuffed and thrown into a truck.

He felt droplets of sweat forming on his forehead and neck. Handcuffs cold against his skin.

‘Where are we going?!’ Jaska shouted. The captors gave no response.

 ‘It, it’s going to be fine’ Jari tried to soothe them, but Olli could hear the fright in his voice too.

Silence.

With every turn the truck took they got swirled around. It hurt.

 ‘I want to go home.’


	2. The Second Act

They called it The Education and Entertainment Room.  
The victims got placed in a dark, claustrophobic room. Six guards watching them.  
A wide screen showed some propaganda stuff. People with weird headsets talked about unity and the Machine.  
‘Bet this is some brainwashing shit’ Jaska whispered. He got hit on his shoulder by a guard. ‘Shut up’ the guard hissed.  
After some time, the screen showed glitches. A man, different from the propaganda party popped up. Only for a few seconds. Olli dared to look at Jaska and Jari. Did they notice it too or was he already going insane?


	3. The Third Act

The gasmasks will help you breathing is what the guards said in The Recuperation Control Unit.  
There was no way to refuse the masks. Otherwise they’d get punished. Again.  
When Olli glared at his friends, he could see their blemishes, their bruises. It hurt and twisted his stomach.  
The masks were put on. The stuff in the gasmasks made Olli feel numb and lightheaded. His thoughts got blurry with every second he inhaled that thick air.  
Videos of people working with The Machine were being shown again. But they all looked more zombified than the people in the EaE Room


	4. The Fourth Act

Ever since he got attached to those masks, Olli was having visions during the video sessions. Strange visions from a man.   
The man whom he’d seen when the videos in the EaE Room glitched. He was trying to communicate with Olli. He was talking, but Olli couldn’t make up any sentences coming from the man’s darkened lips.  
‘What do you want from me?’ Olli had shouted. When he tried to catch the man, the vision disappeared and he was back in the Recuperation Room.   
His friends didn’t notice anything of course. But Olli did. The subtle messages on the screen.


	5. The Fifth Act

The visions got clearer. And longer. They didn’t only appear on the video screen as glitches anymore. The visions had seeped through the cracks in his damaged mind. They settled there.

When he tried to sleep, he heard a sweet voice. Too sweet for the cold prison he was in.

 ‘I want you to do something for me’ the man had said multiple times.

‘What is it?’ Olli asked eagerly.

 ‘You will know when the time comes’ the man responded and vanished.

 

_Look my heart it's a bird, it needs to sing and to be heard_

_Not this clockwork precision._


	6. The Sixth Act

Tonight he would do it. He would free himself from the mask that numbed him the entire time.  
He would find a solution and free his friends.

Surprisingly there were no guards at the RCU. Perfect, Olli thought. Just what he needed.  
His fingers were cold and shaky. ‘Work with me’ he gnarled as he clumsily undid himself from the stinking gasmask.  
He gasped when the mask finally came off. His face was reddened and bruised with the effort. First he would find the mysterious man.   
Luck was with him that night. Olli blended in with the darkness and disappeared.


	7. The Seventh Act

Finding this stranger was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

The building was gigantic. Olli felt like he was lost in a  labyrinth.

_This way!_

Without hesitating Olli followed the whispering voice. Like it was an invisible silken thread.

The thread lead the guy to an almost empty room. The only decoration was a small TV screen in the middle of the chamber.

With small, calculated steps, Olli approached the screen. He got startled when a loud noise was emitted.

Then the man appeared on screen. For the first time Olli could see him without a blurred vision.


	8. The Eighth Act

The Hopecatcher is the solution. Marko’s voice still echoed in Olli’s ears when he walked back to the RCU.   
Ten guards were an unpleasant surprise for him.   
‘I knew that guy wasn’t trustworthy’ snorted one of the guards in a mocking tone. Another one grinned and swung with his baton. Olli gulped and froze.  
The necklace felt cool in his hand.   
The Hopecatcher is your way out of here!  
Olli regained his strength as if Marko gave him a push forwards. He raised his hand and revealed the necklace.  
The guards screamed in agony and fell unconscious to the ground.


	9. The Ninth Act

As Olli removed the poisonous masks from his friends, the video fragments started to glitch heavily.

Olli witnessed the people on the video screaming as well. Marko popped up on the screen from time to time. Grinning.

‘Jaska! Jari!’ he screamed at them but they didn’t react. They were still paralyzed. Like ragdolls they fell against Olli. Tears streamed down Olli’s cheeks as he tried to carry them both out of this nasty place.

Quickly realizing it wasn’t possible, he decided to carry them one by one to the exit.

First Jari, then Jaska.

 ‘We’re finally free’, Olli breathed happily. 


	10. The Last Act

The sun rose and warmed their cold bodies. Jaska and Jari finally came back to their senses.  
‘Where are we?’ Jari grumbled surprised.   
‘Outside.’   
‘How did you-’ Jaska wondered. ‘It’s a long story. But I still got some work to do. I still have a promise to keep’ Olli said as he stood up.   
‘Where are you going?!’ Jaska exclaimed with a concerned look.  
‘Back’ Olli answered. ‘I have to do this. Don’t you worry about me. Go home. I still have to free someone.’  
He smiled at his friends for the last time before he returned to the Machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open ending or not???


End file.
